


Filling in the Blanks

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Frottage, Guys' Night, Heavy Drinking, Hickeys, Karaoke, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, No Memory, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passing Out, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tattoos, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Castiel are headed home and stop for a guys' night out. Too many drinks were had, bad decisions were made, and a night to remember forgotten.





	Filling in the Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent tag because both are drunk

Dean tossed back another shot to Castiel’s two. “Hot damn! We needed this, man.” He poured them another round. They’d long passed the beer stage of their guys’ night out and had decided on a bottle of whiskey. Cas looked like he was having a pretty decent time, too. Smiling, laughing, enjoying the night off. They toasted again and drank the last of the amber liquid.

  


“Ready to call it, Dean?” Cas didn’t even flinch at the burn of the liquor. He’d been going two or three shots to every one of Dean’s and was starting to feel it.

  


“Dude! Come on, Jagerbombs are on special tonight. We got nowhere else to be and the motel’s across the parking lot. You can drag my sorry ass outta here, can’t you?” Dean had left a black credit card at the bar and motioned for the waitress to start the next round. Cas just shrugged and acquiesced. Dean was right. He could manage a drunken hunter.

  


Those licorice drinks hit Cas harder than he thought. His inebriation caught up to Dean’s and before they knew it they were on a small stage belting out a horrible rendition of  _ Pour Some Sugar on Me _ . They’d sung it together in the car before. Seemed like a good idea at the time. So the next song seemed like an even better idea. They stumbled off the stage together and were greeted by a young woman.

  


She was an apprentice of sorts, working out of an adjoining tattoo parlour and was cruising for volunteers to practice on. Dean was overly flirty when he was three sheets to the wind so he was more than...obliging. He also was a default wingman for Castiel and somehow convinced him to get in the chair first. “You can get rid of ‘em if you don’t like ‘em,” Dean whispered. Again, Cas shrugged and indulged him. He didn’t even feel his ankle getting tattooed.

  


And yet...things escalated to daring each other to get tattoos on their...asses. Dean snickered and then cackled with laughter when he saw the outline of the peach on Cas’s left cheek. “Lookin’ good there, Peaches.” When it was Dean’s turn he mumbled what seemed to be a quotation so badly he wound up with a bee on his bottom. 

  


“You have a bee butt. Assbut.” Castiel nearly slid down the wall laughing at his own joke. He hadn’t felt that light and happy in awhile. He was usually so stoic and broody. Always on the job. Tonight he was just Cas Winchester. A man in his 40s out with his best friend and partner in crime. A man with a peach tattooed on his ass. He devolved into giggles which caught on to Dean. “Okay, okay. I think we’re done for the night. Sam and Mom are texting. We need to get out of here.”

  


Dean quickly checked his phone. There’d be hell to pay in the morning. And a couple killer hangovers, but it was worth it. He helped Cas up and they held each other up to leave. The nice tattoo artist grabbed Cas’ phone and snapped a quick picture of them in the parking lot. They were both quick to tweet it before attempting to find their motel room. It was getting really hazy at that point and harder to concentrate. 

  


Cas fumbled with the key card but managed to unlock the door and crash face down on the bed. Dean fell a couple times kicking off his boots and crawled over to his side of it and slipped under the comforter. “Don’t hog the blankets. I get cold.” Then he blacked out.

  


***

  


Castiel stirred when he felt a warm body press up against his back. He heard soft moans and then felt lips on his neck, kissing then suckling. His own body reacted and he started shifting on the bed. A hand slid up under his shirt and felt hot on his chest. His pulse quickened with excitement and arousal. He allowed himself to be pulled to lie on his back.

  


There was a solid weight on him and a deep kiss tasting faintly of licorice. He moaned into it and let his hands roam. He opened his eyes to confirm it wasn’t just fantasy. He pulled away from the kiss. “Dean?”

  


“Yeah?” Dean started on his neck again and had Castiel’s tee shirt pushed up to kiss his chest.

  


“We’re doing...this?” It felt so good and he didn’t want it to stop but…

  


“Want you. Please….” Dean pulled the shirt over Cas’ head. “Just...tonight. I need...I need to feel…”

  


Cas lifted his chin to look in his eyes. “Loved?”

  


The emerald eyes pleaded with him. “Tell me to stop.”

  


“Don’t stop.” Cas wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He tugged at Dean’s tee to free him from it.

  


“Mmm...mojo, Angel. Too damn many clothes,” Dean panted. By the time he kissed his way down Cas’ chest he had a clear path to suck another deep bruise on his hip.

  


“Dean...have you ever?” Cas tried to hold his instincts back as he ran his fingers through Dean’s spiked hair. Dean just smirked and winked before closing his lush lips over the angel’s thickening cock. “Fuck! Ohhh...Dean…” He tossed his head back on the pillow and moaned. He circled his hips to gently thrust into the wet heat. He felt the climax build then suddenly it stopped and his wet tip chilled.

  


Castiel growled and pounced, pushing Dean to his back at the foot of the bed. He latched onto Dean’s shoulder, biting and sucking as hard as he’d gotten earlier. Dean groaned loudly and dug his fingers into Cas’ shoulders. He thrust up against him, pressing his considerable endowment into Cas’ hip. “Cas...please…”

  


Cas caught his lips again, nipping and pulling at his bottom lip before ducking his head down to work each pert nipple. Dean arched his back off the bed. He sucked in his breath as Cas placed open kisses down his stomach. He bucked and jumped at the bite on his hip before gasping for breath as his length was enveloped down Cas’ throat. “Jesus, Cas! You said you could...I thought you were teasing...fuck...me…” Dean’s head lolled on the bed.

  


Cas swallowed around him before loosely bobbing on the shaft, letting himself drool and slick it. He doubted either of them thought to bring lubrication on their impromptu trip. He let Dean’s cock go with a wet smack on his stomach then crawled up to straddle him.

  


“Cas...you...you’ll hurt yourself…” Dean started to protest.

  


“Angel, Dean,” he reminded as he guided himself down. He felt like he was filled perfectly, like Dean was made to satisfy him. He ground down to get that spot and…”Ohh...Dean...yesss…” The fire in his belly was ignited again. He watched Dean’s eyes widen as he slowly lifted and fell. Dean’s hands gripped his hips and soon he was thrusting up to meet him, grunting softly.

  


“Feel so good...so tight, Cas.”

  


“Yeah...feels amazing. Just...oh just like that…” Cas rode him slow and easy but he knew he wanted more. He groaned and bit his lip, trying to increase the speed.

  


“Cas, can I...I want…”

  


“Yes,”  he answered before letting Dean finish. They were always in tune with one another. He was rolled to his back and wrapped his arms and legs around Dean. They kissed and nuzzled between the deep, hard thrusts. Dean hooked his arms under Cas and grabbed his shoulders for more leverage. He drove in deep and Cas scraped his nails down Dean’s back.

  


“Angel...fuck...not gonna last…” Dean grit his teeth. Pain and pleasure were hand in hand. 

  


“Harder, Dean. Almost...there…” Cas was trapped tight between their stomachs so the friction combined with Dean hitting his prostate had him just at the edge. “DEAN!!” he cried out.

  


“Oh Cas...Cas..CASTIEL!!” Dean felt the tightness bear down on him and release in waves, milking his own orgasm from him. He twitched and pulsed inside the angel. He felt the heat pool between them from Cas’ release. He collapsed the full weight of his limp body onto Cas and kissed his temple.

  


Cas relaxed his legs and ran his hands over Dean’s back in a soothing embrace. They basked in the afterglow, catching their breaths. After awhile they parted, Cas using some mojo to clean them up so they wouldn’t have to leave the bed. His mind was hazy again from the post coital bliss so he snapped an attempt at clothes on them and they crawled back into their normal spooning position to sleep. Both passed out, sated and content.

  


***

  


Cas woke up the next morning to see Dean squinting at his phone. He surveyed himself and realized he wasn’t in the same clothes he’d gone out in. “Must’ve mojoed myself in my sleep. You been up long?” His own voice hurt his head. That would require an immediate remedy.

  


“Couple hours. Didn’t make it that far. Fucking Jagerbombs, man.”

  


Cas reached over to help him with the hangover. “Better?”

  


“Yeah, man. You’re the best. Thanks.”

  


Cas sat up in bed. “What the hell happened last night? I remember singing and somebody took our picture…”

  


“Big blank spot for me too, Thursday. Must have been some epic shit. We both got hickeyed up. Probably that bachelorette party at the bar.”

  


Cas nodded. “Could be. Too bad I don’t remember any of it. Been awhile.”

  


Dean smirked. “You and me both, brother. Come on. Let’s get some coffee and food in us before we head home and face the music.”

  


“There’s a Waffle House…” Cas suggested.

  


“Perfect. Gooey, syrupy goodness.”

  


“Let’s roll.”


End file.
